If only i thought it out
by Lilly Luna White
Summary: Percy, sick and tired of being fawned over at camp, goes to see what Calypso is up to. Things happen and he ends up on the island for awhile, when he comes back, with a girlfrend frozen in her internal beauty and growing closer to his imortal family, he starts to regret terning down zeus' offer.


It's been almost two years since the battle on Olympics. And I was absolutely miserable. Everyone has been treating me different since became the 'Hero of Olympus', especially Annabeth. We broke up just over a year ago because we've 'grown apart' as she likes to say, but really she was letting the fame go to her head and I was sick to death of walking into rooms to find her snoging the face off of every guy in camp. So here I was, laying on my bed, to board to sleep but not wanting to go outside because people want my autograph or want to shake hands with the famous Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, survivor of the river stix- bla bla bla.

I was thinking that maybe I could go down and visit my dad again when another thought crossed my mind. Calypso. I was thinking of her more and more lately, like I wonder what she doing now? Why hasn't she come to see me? Has she forgotten about me? Does she think I've forgotten about her? Maybe she has moved on. Doesn't want to know me anymore now that the gods have set her free... Auuug! This is so frustrating! Maybe if I go visit her I can see where I stand. Yha, that's what I'll do. With that in mind, I got up and out of my cabin, ignoring all my so called friends- people who call them self my friends just to boost there level on the popularity ladder- and walked right out of the camp bored. I guess being the one to save Olympics dose have one highlight, I can go to Olympics whenever I want and nobody, not even Chiron, can stop me.

About 20 minutes later I was in a lift in the empire state building going to floor 600. My thoughts of calypso were interrupted by a BING! Then

"Percy!" great I thought, just what I need right now, the goddess of love trying to make up for her failure on 'percbeth' and don't ask me where she got the name from because I haven't asked.

"I was hoping I would see you soon. Now, straight to business. I know that you thought that Lizzy was a bit too old for you-"well duu, I'm 18 and she was 32 going on 12 "- but I think you will like Chloe. She's 16 and love the bea-"

" not now, Aphrodite. Maybe later." And with that I walked off to the throne room, to ask Zeus if he knows were calypso might be...

* * *

30 minutes later, in the throne room:

"YOU DID WHAT!" ok, I know what you're thinking, shouting at the king of gods? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Well the answer in no. I just don't care at the moment.

"umm, accidently forgot to tell Hermes to release her?" it was meant to be a statement but came out more of a question. I've been told that I look downright murderess when I'm angry and I'm guessing this is one of thoughts times.

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT CALYPSO HAS BEEN TRAPED ON HER ISLANG FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS BECAUSE YOU FORGOT?" the whole throne room was shaking.

"Well... Hermes is busy at the moment... how about I give you the power to get to calypso and bring her back... that way you could stay on calypso's island for awhile, if you want. For a nice holiday?" I probably would have got even more angry at the fact that he is trying to bribe me with a holiday but then all the memories of the island rushed into my mind, calypso, the beautiful beach, how peaceful it was, how happy I was... before I knew what I was doing I had agreed with Zeus and on my was through what felt like a world pool, to calypsos island.

* * *

Calypso's island, calypsos pov:

It's only been two years since he's left, and yet it feels like forever. I still dream that one day he'll appear on the island telling me that he loves me, and that I'm free and that he'll stay with me. But the chances are that he's forgotten about me and living a happy life with a girlfriend and his family. I knew fates were cruel, i learnt that a long time ago, i got used to my punishment, well i knew what to aspect, but it still pain's me each time the brave hero has to leave. But Percy was different. I loved him, still do love him more than any other hero that i have ever meet, or will meet. And yet i had to let him go. He promised that he'll visit me. I wonder if he's tried? Just then a bright white light appeared on the beach, but was go as quick as it came, leaving in its wake... a body? It must be a new hero. That's strange the fates usually wait longer. I ran down to the hero to see how badly he's hurt. As i get closer to the figuare the more he seems familiar.

Dark Brown hair, sticking up in all directions; Broad, lean chest with a six pack half hidden beneath his top... yep, defiantly familiar. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was-

"Perseus?" I gasped. "Is that you?" his eyes had just fluttered open, revelling striking sea green eyes. Eyes that have been hunting me both day and night. Eyes that could only belong to the son of the sea god. My Perseus.

"Calypso?"


End file.
